legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 November 2012
12:36 OMG my first match ever I picked captain and I killed the enemy team 40 times and didn't die once XD 12:37 afk must play again! 01:12 hello? 01:12 back 01:13 afk 02:01 02:01 02:01 is something wromng? 02:01 wher eis everyone? 02:02 HELLO!?! 02:02 ack 08:29 i am AFK now 10:58 hi 11:03 Do a barrel roll 01:04 Hallo 01:49 sup 01:56 Hais 01:57 /) 01:59 Where is lost, I kinda want to play on his server 02:06 hi 02:11 GOIO 02:12 (\ 02:12 ??? 02:12 oh 02:15 sorry. i'm late. 02:16 Fashanably 02:16 *spelled incorrectly as usual 02:16 more spelling errors 02:20 Back 02:20 welcome 02:20 I'm at my cousins while Sandy Hit me had. 02:20 *hard 02:21 :l that sucks 02:21 GOIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:26 And my cousins are forcing me out to take a walki 02:26 *Walk... 02:26 so natrally you take your computer on you walk 02:26 XD 02:28 xD 02:29 No 02:29 *Puts shades on* 02:29 well.....gtg have a nice remainder of your walk 02:30 Bai.... /) 02:55 hello 02:55 anyone? 02:58 i miss lego universe 02:58 if anyone cares plz all this number: 000,0no,care 02:59 XD 03:13 hai 03:14 Hi 03:14 Any more concept art where that came from? 03:14 yes. 03:15 Who's the artist? 03:15 We like to say who drew something whenever possible 03:15 can't tell. from YT vid. 03:15 Huh. 03:15 Gorfunblot's. seems legit. 03:16 What's the v- 03:16 .... hm. 03:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ymgg4m8wgeQ&feature=g-all-c 03:16 Oh, I see 03:16 I hadn't checked YouTube yet 03:17 lot of good stuff there 03:17 just uploading what i feel like. 03:17 it shows a few classes i don't remember.... 03:18 Miners, Rock Stars, Rocket Scientists, Vikings... 03:18 Its FULL of good stuff. 03:20 Any Spy concept art? 03:20 I'm kinda going through this frame by frame and it's slow 03:20 Nothing from what i can see. 03:20 I'm skimming it. 03:25 Dat gravity hammer 03:26 I know... 03:28 This is a gold mine. 03:30 I KNOW.... I'm gonna get some edits in, i think. 03:30 hai ferf 03:30 I remember that blue spaceship at the showcase in AG. 03:31 I was there watching people at CES run around with no idea how to play the game 03:31 I wasn't at CES, just playing at home, since the CES demos were hosted on the alpha servers 03:32 I... was not involved in alpha. 03:34 o Beta, because I was afraid by the terms of agreement. not being able to speak about the game... geez, intense. 03:34 *or 03:34 GTG now 03:35 bai 03:35 03:35 always late 03:53 gtg. bai 04:49 hi bin 04:50 bin PM 04:57 Hi 04:57 hi mat 04:57 one question who are you 04:57 How are you? 04:57 i am good you? 04:57 I'm... Mat 04:58 And I'm fine 04:58 wait do you that i think who is 04:58 are you on a game team? 04:58 What game? 04:58 Bck 04:58 are you on a game designig team 04:58 *back 04:58 hi totally 04:58 PLease, Call me squid 04:58 Are you new? 04:58 ok 04:59 I was making a music for a game... 04:59 yes i a way but call me shafirsabbag, that is my main account 04:59 But the game was cancelled 04:59 then i know exactly who you are 04:59 are you working on Legendery chronicles blog? 04:59 ... I make music and I draw, and some more stuff. 05:00 But I don't want to be on any team as of now. 05:00 are you on a game desginig team squad 05:00 oh ok 05:00 Welll I help two people with games 05:00 Darwinanim8or and Blueseven 05:00 But Thats it. 05:01 Also 05:01 I was in Astrobrick team 05:01 If Lost twilight energy comes, Tell him to open his server. 05:01 Tell him Squid wants him too. 05:01 BAI! 05:08 What would you like to talk about? 05:08 about rayman 05:08 that dog like character ubosift made 05:24 I don't remember that game 05:36 I think I played one installment of the series, but I don't remember it 05:37 like rayman 2: the great esacpe 05:37 rayman 3: hoodlum havoc 05:37 rayman raving rabbids 05:37 rayman hoodlum revnege 05:37 rayman 05:37 rayman gold 05:37 rayman reovlution 05:37 any of these games? 05:37 rayman 3 HD 05:37 I think it was Hoodlum Havoc 05:38 it is one of ubosift greatist games but no the best rayman game, evne so i has not played rayman reovlution that i think ti is the best is it still great 05:38 i mean it has minigames, that is inside the game, and it is having power ups in a vendor there you can buy things 05:38 and the graphic is really great 05:39 and it has some more boses, it has all the things so wow 05:40 I think I didn't like the series too much back then 05:40 believe they are good 05:40 Have you played the Neverhood? 05:41 no what is that for a gmae? 05:41 it's an adventure game made in 1996 05:42 i like adventure games, do you know if there are any walkthrough or sites dto download that game 05:43 Please, don't download the game 05:43 Try to buy it 05:43 I think you can find it on ebay or something 05:43 i do not think that i trust inretnet buying things becuae it is not safe 05:43 however if i get it will i buy it 05:44 hi raysfan 05:44 The whole game is made by using stop-motion sprites and videos ;) 05:44 wow it is may be evne better than rayamn 3 05:45 it is in 3D or 2D the game? 05:45 http://crashsuniverse.wordpress.com/fixing-models-from-blender-to-unity-101/ 05:45 2D 05:45 i saw that thanks for the tutoirial 05:45 np 05:45 i usually do not like 2D game but rayman origins is the best 2D graphic game i ever seen 05:46 brb all 05:46 ok see you soon 05:46 if Bin gets on..tell him i will be brb please 05:46 ok i will 05:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIsgRgmT9MA 05:46 A cutscene from the game 05:46 ok let me see 05:47 is that a game or a tv serie 05:48 a game 05:48 do you have a ps3 05:48 No 05:48 an iphone 05:49 No 05:49 a wii 05:49 No 05:49 nitnedo eds 05:49 3ds 05:50 No 05:53 Greetings once again 05:53 we welcome the king 05:53 Ummmm 05:53 ? 05:53 you are the king 05:54 No, I'm not. XD 05:54 RAYS 05:54 I do have an ipod 05:54 05:54 BIN! 05:54 05:54 05:54 : 05:54 05:54 05:54 I AHVE VERY GOOD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:54 05:54 What?! 05:54 :d 05:54 PM! 05:54 7 05:54 05:54 more good news than you heard of my heartless world i has recently has seen? 05:56 wait a minute is bin a member of legenderyt chronicles? 05:56 Yes 05:56 05:57 ok i only wondered that, do he know that that bully, shafir, has made a invatation to join legnedery chornicles yet and that you said yesterday that you inividual would not accept him, even if you looked at his work 05:57 this was before.... 05:57 And Bin is not a bully 05:57 are you sure 05:58 and we know you are shafir 05:58 so.. 05:58 yes i know 05:58 and i also know that you out loud and i has that recorded if you wonder 05:58 huh? 05:58 yes recorded 05:58 with bnadicam 05:58 Recorded what? 05:59 about shafir, me, that you would not let me join 05:59 at all 05:59 over the hard work 05:59 .... 05:59 Yes, we don't HAVE to let you join 05:59 and i has also sent bin the exact same mail that i wrote to you too 05:59 It's not a rule 05:59 true 05:59 but you said that you would not even giving me a chance 05:59 *blocks ears* 06:00 Not after how you bullied me shafir..I gave you WAY too many chances, and you failed them all 06:00 i think that someone already knows that and that someone wants to help me 06:00 and thath someonew ant to end this 06:01 why do you not want to make a good relation ship i has not done anything bad? 06:01 would you really get so mad over some little leis 06:01 You have done many things bad....that have hurt me and my team.. 06:01 it wasn't a little matter..you kept taking it up one notch 06:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qkOb6_GPSQ 06:01 what are thees things can i ask? 06:01 What do you think about it? 06:02 i will wtach it when this boy gets some since into his head 06:02 ..... 06:02 I am going to act as if you never said that..I am using common sense shafir..all you would do is try to hurt our team more 06:03 and i am using commpon facts 06:03 you has no proof that i has dont that, from a differnt from me 06:03 no you aren't every team has a right to choose who they want on their team..and who they don't... 06:04 and many people have shown proof of your contsant lying, and trying to make me look bad 06:04 the only one that looks you bad is your self and your abbilty to give up things when they are as hardest 06:04 I am not even responding... 06:05 and i will not respond when i get famous and you still are making some models 06:05 to your so called "game" 06:05 Yeah right sha..you aren't famous...because of your lying 06:05 no becuase of the time i has not been paying to the game 06:06 you know what i will see who will fall and who will succed 06:06 that little someone knows that i has great plans in store 06:06 plans that you would never predict in your whole lifetime 06:06 and so does our team.. 06:07 may be but you are not thinknig "outside the box" as i do 06:07 I am gonna be the worlds best rayman 3 HD player 06:07 i will show you all 06:07 i ma gonna be the best 06:08 raysfan tell me something what would you do if i knocked on your door to your home 06:09 and told that i am who i am 06:09 what would you do 06:09 I am not going to comment on your "remarks" anymore shafir 06:09 remarks waht is that? 06:10 I will be tuffer than the tuffest, be the smarter than the smartest and make the game in a honored way, from a differnt to you raysfan that needs friends to help you. Hahahah i laugh. I do not need anyone else than myself 06:11 Hi 06:11 Zax, PM 06:11 Hi zexal 06:12 Hey 06:12 i tihkn you already know who i am 06:12 PM Zax 06:12 Hi. 06:12 hi mnifig 06:13 I would take you down alive, yes that i will do i has the law on my side raysfan hahha i am gonna show you who is the boss hahahha 06:14 oh this plum jiuce is taking my life 06:14 do anyone know where i can find a doctor 06:16 Shaf, please don't be mean to Rays. 06:17 mean? I were not mean before i thought that i were mean? This time will i show him how i am really mean 06:17 you are gonna learn your homework the hard way 06:17 i am serous 06:17 i will go to his house and teach him a lesson he will never forget it his whole life 06:17 in a diciplined way of course 06:17 no offence to him of coursae 06:18 do that soun familair raysfan 06:18 you said that when you told me that i were a fool an idiot 06:18 and bully 06:19 you know what that human over there has not shown any work of his own, he is only hiding over his grouo 06:19 how pathetic 06:19 i were nice on LNA and still got bannned how silly are the peoples there 06:19 this time will i get banned but this time i will be really mean to be this time 06:21 I know how you feel Shaf but being mean to people who were mean to you isn't the right thing to do and you will only be hurting yourself more. 06:21 what could he be doing now? 06:22 BRB 06:22 06:22 Going to LNA chat, 06:22 I cant 06:22 I was banned 06:22 06:22 BRB 06:23 Shaf is probly going there. 06:24 I don't see him yet maybe he is blocked. 06:25 back 06:25 06:25 BTW, did you see LC's update? 06:25 06:25 No, not yet could you link me? 06:26 http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/2012/11/01/the-weekly-chronicles-update/ 06:26 Thanks 06:26 NP 06:27 Wow! Awsome, you guys got alot done this week. 06:27 Like the update? 06:27 06:27 I modeled the horse and wheel myself! 06:27 06:27 06:27 And I actually found it easy for once 06:27 06:28 Nice! i bet you will be as good if not better then me in just a few more months. D: 06:28 06:29 06:29 I doubt it 06:29 06:29 I am banned on LNA chat 06:29 ..so I can't enter 06:29 Oh, 06:30 For "Being annoying" 06:30 Yeah, for the record i don't think you are annoying. 06:30 06:30 You are just being you. 06:30 06:31 I wish there was a follow-by drawing for making a LEGO wagon 06:31 06:32 Because I usually create stuff by a follow-by drawing 06:32 it makes it easier to get correct dimesions 06:32 06:32 Yeah 06:33 so..anything new on TLT? 06:33 I modeled some stuff but thats about ti. 06:33 it 06:34 Cool 06:34 06:34 and 06:34 Hey 06:34 question 06:34 Yeah? 06:34 Can you make some models slightly transparent in Blender 06:34 ? 06:34 Yes you can. 06:35 Could you please tell me how? 06:35 06:35 Sure, 06:36 OK...thanks 06:36 06:37 In the materials tab where you add different colors to your model there is another window that say Transparency. 06:38 Ah ha! 06:38 Thanks! 06:38 Now, how do I make it transparent 06:38 06:39 All you have to do is make sure that it is checked then you just change the alpha to 0.500. 06:40 ok..thanks 06:40 06:41 You can change the alpha along with there other settings to change how transparent a object is. 06:41 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Help.png 06:43 Thanks 06:43 Your welcome. 06:44 You can do more with transparent objects using cycles but i am still getting use to how that all works. 06:45 I just modeled a LIGHTSABER! 06:45 06:45 06:45 06:45 Nice! 06:45 A LEGO one 06:45 06:46 Nice! 06:46 Hey Rays? 06:46 Yes? 06:46 Do you have any good faction names that i could use for LG? 06:46 hmmm.....well..what kind of factions are you having 06:46 I mean, like what characteristics? 06:46 Etc. 06:48 Well i am not sure exactly but i think we are going to have a viking like faction , a wizard like faction, and knight like faction, and some type of builder faction. 06:48 hmmm... 06:49 Knight Faction... 06:49 hmm.. 06:49 I am blank 06:49 sorry 06:49 06:49 Here are the four faction symbals if that helps any. http://legogalaxygame-at.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nexus_Force_Symbols.png 06:49 if not then thats ok. 06:50 hmm...maybe the sword slayers? 06:50 06:50 06:51 We are going to have our meeting soon and we need a few ideas to throw around till we find a name that we like. 06:51 sorry I couldn't think of anything 06:51 06:51 It's ok. 06:51 For the pirates though, maybe the Adventurers? 06:51 06:51 Yeah. 06:52 Maybe. 06:52 Brb 06:55 Back 06:55 06:55 Had to go get some water. 06:56 06:56 http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:LightsaberModel.png 06:56 06:56 Nice! 06:57 Bin wants to code them for LC. 06:57 I can't figure out how we could incorporate Lightsabers and medieval 06:57 unless time traveler world 06:57 06:58 Yeah, or maybe your game could be a futuristic medieval game. 06:58 Where the use lightsabers instead of swords. 06:58 Well, we have time traveler incorporated in the game... 06:58 06:58 So instead of swords..yeah, lightsabers 06:58 06:58 06:58 XD 06:59 Nice! 06:59 07:00 Bin said he wants to code them for LC. 07:00 Nice! 07:03 So, 07:03 So, TLT is looking epic 07:04 that just got totally off topic 07:04 07:04 Yep! 07:04 07:05 So what are you going to model next? 07:05 Not sure 07:05 right now, I am going to do a Unity Tutorial 07:05 07:05 07:06 Nice1 07:06 Via Livestream 07:06 for Bincredible 07:06 07:06 You are doing a tutorial for Bin? 07:06 Well...for terrain 07:06 07:06 Ah, 07:07 Well i guess i should go then. 07:07 Cya 07:07 07:08 Talk to you later. bye 07:08 Bye! 09:56 Hello? 10:07 Hey 10:07 hola como estas 10:08 Hi 10:08 10:09 Hi 10:09 Os anyone here? 10:10 Hello 10:10 Is, 10:10 Hi 10:10 "Languages other than English are not allowed in chat." 10:10 Why lol 10:10 Oh no, IT'S A CHAT BOT IN MYTHRUN TOO 10:11 xD 10:11 WikiBot bein upstaged 10:12 HEY 10:12 10:12 Btw anyone wanna go on Lego universe? ...I said that 1 year ago 10:12 Hola! Come estas? 10:12 *Como 10:12 Xd 10:13 Muy bein....maybe we should stop, lol 10:13 Ya think? 10:13 And btw its mui 10:13 bleah who cares 10:14 Lets count to 3 in French. Uhhh, duuuhh, twa! 10:16 So Rays, do you liek my new desktop? http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/3/3b/Desktop.PNG 10:16 whoa 10:16 No. 10:16 What is it? 10:16 10:17 Mythrun you're active in the chat? 10:17 No. 10:17 10:17 Ah, hace frio. 10:17 THE PLOT THICKENS 10:17 The rules, the ones that appear when you click the join chat button, DID YOU READ THEM? 10:18 I couldn't..it wouldn't appear. 10:18 Ok, maybe Wikia broke it... 10:19 I type Special:Chat into my URL... 10:19 same here 10:19 only way i can 10:19 enter 10:19 Nunca se le ocurrió para mí. 10:19 Great job CTRL-V. 10:20 The one time we see Mythrun in the chat being active we're in trouble 10:20 10:21 Me too? 10:21 I hope not 10:21 Sorry Mythrun... Ctrl-V is so cruel. 10:21 ? 10:21 Is that being sarcastic? 10:22 Or....no idea/ 10:22 I still remember when you guys closed chat, and I think it was you who after Jamie said "if I knew how to nuke this place...I would" you said "I do! " 10:24 Hello Hollis 10:24 Hi. 10:24 Greetings Hollis 10:24 http://brickbuild.weebly.com 10:24 Mythrun said hai. Gone now, again. 10:25 whoa 10:25 NICE 10:25 New permanent website. 10:25 i want dat NAU 10:25 Cool 10:25 We'll eventually change the domain. 10:25 But the website will stay. 10:25 Um....troll account much? 10:25 I'ma see teh edits 10:25 Rules work. 10:25 oh lol 10:25 hmm 10:25 idk 10:26 it didn't for me 10:26 Hollis, look: http://legendarychroniclesgame.wordpress.com/2012/11/01/the-weekly-chronicles-update/ 10:26 Well, there's a few things broken. 10:26 Nice, Rays. 10:26 I modeled a horse yesterday too. 10:27 10:27 Horses, horses everywhere 10:27 10:28 10:28 4:27 LUModder Tell Mythrun "How come you can let yourself sock but Flex can't?" 10:28 10:28 He thinks The Darkitect is your sock. 10:29 O_o o_o o_O 10:30 http://nexusadventures.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia 10:30 I think he's going to get mad 10:30 (Flex) 10:31 It's an AFD account/account for testing code. 10:31 Do not link to LNA. 10:32 Flex keeps telling me to ask the above question...over...and over... 10:32 THE DARKITECT WAS HERE 10:32 "It's an AFD account/account for testing code." 10:32 hmm anyone know of GOIO 10:32 10:32 10:33 BobaFett's trying to get me to throw insults nau 10:33 why no languages on the chat? 10:34 English is allowed. 10:34 I mmen no others besides 10:34 English 10:34 HAI 10:34 *meen 10:34 I'm guessing if you want to brush up on other languages ya have to PM 10:34 Hallo. 10:34 No public 10:34 Because it makes it harder to mod. 10:35 Ah. 10:35 RAYS 10:35 ALEC! BINC! HI!!!! 10:35 BIN!!!!!! 10:35 hi 10:35 Because someone might be throwing Yiddish insults. 10:35 10:35 10:35 10:35 10:35 10:35 also, there was that one time where everyone spammed in other languages. Remember? 10:35 10:35 No 10:35 10:36 I remember the time I spammed evry LEGO chat on wikia 10:36 with the romans 10:36 :l 10:36 lolwat 10:36 I remember I crashed LNA chat with a spam bot to make everyone get off, and then I used teh chat filter to filter out every single letter. 10:36 xD 10:36 it is typical of the romans to betray an alie 10:37 GTG. 10:37 Goodbye. 10:37 "True friends don't stab you in the back, they stab you in the front." 10:37 bye 10:37 I think almost evryone on that wiki is roman and only a few are greek 10:38 10:38 okaaaaay, you guys are weirding on me. I have to do mai dailies. 10:38 10:38 http://brickbuild.weebly.com/uploads/8/0/4/4/8044477/3638484_orig.png 10:38 oh....my.... 10:39 I LOVE! wait no......I meen HATE the romans 10:39 disco 'fig. 10:39 *on an unrelated note it's weird that there are two conversations at once so I will stop 10:40 Dance That Funky Grooove Bob! 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 10:40 Stop spamming spaces. 10:41 The classic Pol 10:41 10:41 has came to an end. 10:41 dang it 10:41 10:41 I'm sry bere is no other way to chenk for lag besides rloading and that would be an even more distrupting lag test so I don't do it 10:41 do "test" 10:41 or "..." 10:41 I do that. 10:41 .... is fine 10:41 You failed today's spelling test. 10:42 Mythrun I always do 10:42 wut U takin aboot M'thranz? 10:42 do ? 10:42 I never take time to chenk my spelling 10:42 because I simply don't care 10:42 use teh diktiunary. 10:42 chcking splling iz 4 geekz. 10:42 XD 10:43 thanks youz 10:43 But seriously, those little red lines under the words don't show for nothing. It isn't the computer saying "oh may bro you're doing so good typing!" xD 10:43 *man 10:43 Bleah 10:44 29 hours no sleep, here I am. 10:44 What. 10:44 What. 10:44 What. 10:44 What 10:44 I kinda understood that but that's because I'm half crazy myself 10:45 but it was very har to 10:45 *hars 10:45 **hard 10:46 anyone have Steam? 10:46 Yes. 10:46 I've been up nearly 30 hours, it don't need to make sense 10:46 Sandy or was it the Moon Of 10:46 *The Moon Of The Ferfature 10:47 anyone know GOIO 10:47 vut? Didn't quite get that 10:48 Was is Sandy that kept you up or was it The Moon Of The Ferfature 10:48 and *Guns OF Icarus Online 10:48 It was just me, being up 10:49 The Moon Of The Ferfature 10:50 I stayed up all night, once. I'm not sure why, I just couldn't sleep. 10:50 I fell asleep at 2:00 PM that day. 10:50 Woke up 5 or 6 ish. 10:50 I think. 10:50 That was awhile ago though. 10:50 I got a picture that's good though. (Minecraft.) http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/5/53/Arrowshooting.png 10:50 Anyone have $220 to give to me? 10:51 wut? xD 10:51 http://www.newegg.com/Product/Product.aspx?Item=N82E16811119239 10:51 I stayed up all night once and at 6:00 am I hit the wall then suddenly collapsed on the floor asleep. 10:51 I want that case. 10:51 But that price. 10:51 daaannnggg 10:51 ha ha. I have 220... no means of sending it. 10:52 Mythrun here is the same one but cheeper: http://geek.thinkunique.org/computer-hardware/computer-cases/ 10:52 I have $0 10:52 ... 10:52 No he wants THAT case 10:53 10:53 They have the one with the red lights, I want the one with the blue lights. 10:53 10:54 BLUE LIGHTS :O 10:54 I think it depends on what your computer's motors colors are because that is just a case but IDK if I'm right and on an unrealated note 10:55 btw, how dah heck did you get your name BLUE in chat? 10:55 CSS. 10:55 he is made of imagination 10:55 how do you think he did it? 10:55 His name isn't blue.. 10:55 I am using Sherman's skin, though. 10:55 That's probably it. 10:56 Don't like the LU GUI thing. 10:56 It's kinda cool. 10:57 what r u talking about? 10:57 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/7/72/New_new_chat_snap.png 10:57 MY EYES 10:58 Do you have a bright computer, or something? 10:58 so re 10:58 *red 10:58 oh yeah I'va always wondered how you make you chat look like that how do myou do it? 10:58 It's based off of chat from LU. 10:58 Obviously. 10:58 I know that 10:58 There's a reason the LU chat was small. 10:58 10:58 10:59 Hello! 10:59 HI! 11:00 any server's up? 11:00 hello 11:00 Not that I know of 11:00 Hiya Hobino. 11:00 Hallo. 11:02 Oh Mythrun I've always wondered why do you never realy talk. Some say your just on other chats or playing other games of just simply not at your computer. But you never Say so may we have an official statement? 11:03 No. 11:03 11:03 exactly 11:03 xD 11:03 If he wants to keep to himself, I'm fine with that. 11:03 XD thank you it was just what I was looking for 11:03 That's the great thing about Mythrun, always firm with his answer. 11:03 He doesn't have to tell us anything 11:03 yep 11:03 11:04 ... 11:06 afk 11:08 "I'm out of my mind right now, please leave a message" 11:08 Would that work for his away thing? 11:08 Hi Zax 11:09 Hiya 11:09 Hey Rays! 11:09 Hai 11:09 WOOOOOOOOOOO 11:09 fullish chat 11:09 11:09 11:09 Yeah 11:12 So whats up? 11:13 http://brickbuild.weebly.com 11:14 YAY NOW I CAN DRUEL OVER BUILDS IMAGES TOO! XD 11:14 Nice! 11:16 LIEK A BIRD 11:16 I MUST FLY 11:16 I AM OFF! 11:17 HOLLIS 11:17 CAN I JOIN BUILD? 11:17 as a js dude? 11:17 Hey 11:17 Heyo brigs 11:17 Hollis PM please, thanks. 11:17 11:17 Hey Brigs 11:17 Hi. 11:18 hollis 11:18 pm 11:18 jk 11:18 mwahahaaaaa 11:19 So, 11:20 back 11:20 Hey 11:20 WB 11:21 NO! Bin! 11:23 .... 11:24 chat is fuller than it's been in a long time 11:24 Zax 11:24 I know... 11:24 Back 11:25 YEAH!! 11:25 11:26 So how is every body doing? 11:26 good watching siman and lewis 11:26 then going to play Guns Of Icarus Online 11:27 Neat! Uh whats that? 11:27 ;) 11:27 one sec 11:27 Ok, 11:27 you will love this 11:27 I hope so. 11:28 If not, then you will wish you never showed me ti. :O 11:28 11:28 11:28 GAR....WEEBLY WANTS TO VERIFY MY ACCOUNT BY PHONE NUMBER 11:28 11:29 How am I supposed to fix?! 11:29 I don't know i never had that problem, sorry. 11:29 11:29 2nd trailer 1st then 1st trailer 2nd http://geek.thinkunique.org/computer-hardware/computer-cases/ 11:29 argh 11:29 WAIT NO! 11:29 http://store.steampowered.com/app/209080/ 11:29 this not that 11:29 Hello 11:29 hi 11:30 Hey Hezekiah! 11:30 ... 11:31 RAYS 11:31 HI 11:31 11:31 YES? 11:31 11:31 WEEBLY WANTS TO VERIFY BY PHONE NUMBER 11:31 ARGH 11:31 11:32 well? what do you think? Zax? 11:33 Well...no new Legendary Chronicles site 11:33 11:34 ... 11:34 Rays PM 11:34 http://store.steampowered.com/app/209080/ ... afk 11:34 Its awsome! 11:35 huh? 11:35 Guns Of Icarus Online is Awsome! 11:35 yes 11:35 Wow 11:35 that looks pretty awesome 11:36 only 20$ 11:36 argh....weebly won't quit! 11:36 Nice! 11:36 It want to verify by phone!!! 11:36 11:36 but I got the collectors edition so it cast 32 11:36 gtg 11:36 So, no new site 11:37 11:37 Since it won't work 11:37 Sorry Rays. Bye 11:37 11:37 Cya! 11:37 Bye 11:37 I have no idea what is going on but I feel depressed 11:37 D: why? 11:38 well I guess that's a dumb question 11:38 because evryone is sad 11:38 11:38 but the sad man went away 11:38 he fell throught the crack 11:38 and sliped out of time 11:39 And was eaten by butterscorch. 11:39 11:39 how ? LU is closed? 11:39 0_0 11:39 unless 11:39 11:40 Sorry, I meant was eaten by Butterfly. 11:40 XD 11:40 Are you on pickmen then? 11:41 Me? 11:41 it was a joke. 11:41 ... 11:41 Well, I missed the reference. 11:41 Pickmen 11:42 Yeah. That is? 11:42 the world of giant earthly and alien creatures 11:42 Ah. 11:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UARVqmMqpFQ 11:42 No. the guy was eaten by Butterfly, the evil maelstrom dragon. 11:43 11:43 BUTTERFLIES 11:43 CKICKENS! 11:43 BOK BOK 11:43 Vs. FOXHOUND 11:43 I'm doing an impression of myself! 11:43 BOK BOK! 11:44 Hmm. If I adjust the infinity ray's frequency... 11:44 then I should be able to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow 11:44 and then... 11:45 The linear spacetime vortex will open up... 11:46 and we will fly the souls of the forest through it to get to WWII times and save her husband..... 11:47 No, then I will be able to play LU. 11:47 11:47 From the present. 11:48 or we can teach on old man the true meening of christmas to save a starship full of people in a sky full of floating fish 11:48 No, it's clearly a flying submarine full of rabbids. 11:48 on an unrelated note.....AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:49 THANK YOU DINNERBONE! 11:49 Hai 11:49 STICKY ARROWS ARE BACK NEXT WEEK! 11:49 11:49 ? 11:49 (NO it is a done full of tree souls In Space) 11:50 You mean they stay on the mobs they hit? 11:50 and players 11:50 its back! 11:50 Rad 11:50 Also 11:51 ... 11:51 http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Version_history/Development_versions#B1.4.3pre 11:51 yes I know i saw 11:51 11:51 11:52 oh yes Hez it's you move 11:52 counter my tree soul dome 11:52 Hear from ferf lately? 11:52 Still waiting for the shading... 11:52 This is a game? OK, I use the EFBOL to summon a hurricane. 11:53 TARDIS I choose you! 11:53 I hit the Tardis with the Null Ray.. 11:53 *Ferf was on for about an hour then left, then after you came on* 11:54 TARDIS Swerves 11:54 "Starscream! Use lock-on!" 11:55 then hits a starship with minifigs inside, now heading for a purple vortex 11:55 TARDIS locks to starship 11:55 pulls it's self and you down with it 11:55 Starscream! Use telewarp! 11:55 I disappear. 11:56 BEAM ME UP SCOTTY! 11:56 How did you find me? 11:56 11:56 I'll hit you with my Phasersaber. 2012 11 02